1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a conductive agent having a nonzero surface charge, a positive electrode slurry composition of a lithium secondary battery including the conductive agent, and a lithium secondary battery including the slurry composition.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Various portable devices are used according to the development of information and communication industries, and various types of batteries are used as an energy supply source of such portable devices. As portable device technology has developed and demand for portable devices has increased, demand for secondary batteries as energy supply sources has also increased. From among second batteries, lithium second batteries having high energy density and high voltage are commercialized and widely used.
The lithium second batteries use an intercalation-deintercalation reaction of lithium ions during charging and discharging. The lithium secondary batteries include a negative electrode using graphite as a negative electrode active material, a positive electrode using lithium transition metal oxides as a positive electrode active material, a separator, and an electrolyte of an organic solvent. Recently, a tin or silicon-based complex having a larger capacity than graphite is drawing attention for use as a negative electrode active material.